Despedida
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Como es que pasó no lo sabia, no se dio cuenta, solo sabía que cuando menos lo esperaba descubrió cuanto gustaba de Akashi Seijuuro. Pero este se iría a continuar sus estudios al extranjero. Una fiesta de graduación que era de despedida y sentimientos que llevaban demasiado tiempo escondiendo (one-shot) (Yaoi, Lemon)


Esto lo escribí hace bastante no se que tal haya quedado, todavia estaba experimentando con mi forma de escritura. Ojala le guste a todas aquellas personas que se decidan a darle una oportunidad.

Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los metí en una situacion comprometedora por que se me ocurrió.

* * *

><p>Despedida<p>

Como es que paso no lo sabia, no se dio cuenta, solo sabia que cuando menos lo esperaba descubrió cuanto gustaba de Akashi Seijuuro.

La primera vez que lo vio fue impresionante, y no de la mejor manera, ahí paralizado frente a la aclamada generación de los milagros se sentía tenso pero nada comparado con lo que paso después el verlo de frente lo dejo helado en su sitio el ambiente era tan pesado pero se hablaban con tanta normalidad hasta que reparo en su presencia, le ordeno irse pero estaba tan embotado que su cuerpo no le obedecía. Sus piernas no se movían y tenía miedo, esa persona inspiraba respeto, si, pero también un miedo que ni el mismo comprendía.

Gracias al cielo Kagami había llegado a romper con ese ambiente pero ver de lo que ese chico pelirrojo era capaz lo volvió a sumergir en un estado de pánico extremo cuando vio a Kagami esquivar esas tijeras que pasaron tan cerca de su rostro. Todo termino tan rápido que no se dio cuenta.

La siguiente vez que se encontró con ese pelirrojo de ojos dispares podía moverse, claro, se movía tanto que temblaba como gelatina. Verlo a distancia fue una experiencia agradable comparada con tener que enfrentar sus temibles habilidades en el básquet.

Trauma era la palabra perfecta para describir lo que sus encuentros con él habían implicado hasta entonces, solo que al final de ese partido algo cambio. Su presencia seguía siendo imponente claro, pero su mirada se había suavizado ambos ojos ahora rojos seguían mirándolo con su aire de superioridad pero aun así había algo más, amabilidad, gentileza tal vez. No lo sabía pero aunque ya no le inspiraba temor, aun lo intimidaba.

Con su cambio de personalidad se hizo un poco más abierto, más tranquilo, podría decir que hasta relajado.

El día en que se disculpó con él la verdad Furihata se quedó con la boca abierta durante varios minutos. Llevaban un par de semanas de haber ingresado a segundo año. Lo más impactante es que lo hizo al finalizar un partido amistoso entre Seirin y Rakuzan por lo que ambos equipos estaban presentes. Todos quedando casi en shock excepto Kuroko que nadie sabía pues su cara no tenía expresión alguna.

- Entonces aceptas mis disculpas?

Dijo para traer a Furihata de vuelta a la realidad. Y aun así el pobre no había podido más que asentir como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Después de eso las prácticas y partidos entre Seirin y los milagros se hicieron más constantes así como las numerosas reuniones que organizaban entre Takao, Kise y Momoi para que los 6 equipos convivieran.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más confianza había entre ellos y cuando menos se dieron cuenta Furihata y Akashi eran amigos.

En su último año las visitas de Akashi a la casa Furihata se hicieron más constantes, salidas solo los dos sin sentir la necesidad de involucrar a alguien más como mediador o pretexto para reunirse. Se llevaban bien, tal vez demasiado, tanto que el cumpleaños de Akashi en esa ocasión se celebró en casa de Furihata. Una fiesta "sorpresa" que obviamente Akashi ya se esperaba pero no contaba con que la hicieran en casa de su entonces reconocido mejor amigo.

Por su parte Akashi estaba plenamente consciente de lo que sentía por Furihata de como el chico lentamente se le metió debajo de la piel hasta el corazón sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, la primera vez que algo no estuvo bajo su control. Sabía que no solo le gustaba sino que se estaba enamorando cosa que no debía suceder puesto que pronto se iría a estudiar administración y comercio internacional al extranjero además después de tantear el terreno en su casa había reconocido que estaba en plena desventaja contra su padre que como tal no aprobaría que Seijuurou saliera con un chico, y menos con uno de tal estatus social y económico.

No, él no podía darse ese lujo, no si aún no podía proteger a Kouki, como ahora le llamba, de lo que su padre pudiera intentar contra él. Así que tragándose todo sentimiento y enterrándolo en lo más hondo de su ser se puso la máscara de mejor amigo hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar más lejos, porque se sabía correspondido en la misma medida o incluso más.

Así fue como celebraron su cumpleaños, y de nuevo Takao, Kise y Momoi habían sido los organizadores con una pequeña gran ayuda de Furihata que actualmente era quien mejor le conocía.

En unos meses terminaban la preparatoria debía decirle que se iría, debía despedirse. Irse sin decirle nada sería una completa falta de respeto a la confianza que el castaño le había entregado. Terminada la fiesta Akashi quedo a dormir en casa de Furihata como lo hacía casi cada fin de semana desde que iniciaron tercero de preparatoria.

- Kouki?

- Si Akashi-san?

- Kouki ya llevo casi un año pidiéndotelo podrías darme gusto aunque sea por mi cumpleaños? – le dijo sabiendo que el castaño entendería a lo que se refería y es que no le gustaba ser llamado por su apellido por la única persona que permitía le llamara por su nombre.

- E-está bien, que sucede Sei-kun? – dijo Furihata agradeciendo la oscuridad de su habitación para que Akashi no pudiera notar que su cara estaba tan roja que competía con el cabello de su acompañante.

- Nada, solo quería escucharte decirlo aunque sea una vez.

A pesar de siempre insistir en dormir el en el futon, Furihata siempre se negaba y le cedía su cama a Akashi, cosa que el pelirrojo apreciaba en el alma pues le encantaba que por fin ese miedo que le tenia por la forma en que lo conoció haya quedado en el olvido, le encantaba que Furihata lo tratara como alguien normal. No como el heredero de los Akashi, sino como un amigo. Eso era que lo que más le hacía sentir especial estando con el castaño

Furihata estaba avergonzado hasta la medula y lo que iba a hacer requería todo el valor que fuera capaz de reunir. Respiro profundamente y se acercó a Akashi gateando poco a poco hasta llegar a la cama quedándose hincado al pie de la misma.

- Sucede algo Kouki

- Es… es… es que yo no te he dado tu abrazo.

Akashi se sentó en la cama, haciendo las cobijas a un lado. Palmeando a un lado suyo dando a entender a Furihata que lo quería en ese lugar.

El 12 de Seirin algo nervioso hizo lo que el cumpleañero le pedía. Y sentándose ahí se miraron un par de minutos donde todo lo demás desapareció para perderse en los ojos del otro. Furi se había quedado pasmado con la mirada de Akashi, no fue sino hasta que este abrió los brazos dando a entender que podía acercarse que por fin el castaño se decidió. Se abrazaron con algo de fuerza como no queriendo dejar ir al otro, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario, la cercanía, aspirando el aroma que desprendían sus cuerpos hasta grabarlo en sus mentes y sentidos por completo.

Después de varios minutos de permanecer así, Furihata estaba por romper el abrazo cuando los brazos de Akashi se tensaron aferrándose un poco más a ese cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos y que daría lo que fuera por proteger.

- Déjame quedarme así un poco mas

- E-está bien Sei-kun – contesto Furihata recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo

El tiempo paso y poco a poco se fueron recostando mientras seguían abrazados aferrándose al cuerpo del otro, fue cuando Furihata comprendió, que ya no había vuelta atrás, no era solo admiración, solo amistad o solo enamoramiento lo que sentía, era amor. Ese que puedes pasar toda la vida buscando sin poder encontrar, ese que puedes sentir en cada poro de tu piel.

Akashi sintió que no quería separarse de él, le mataba el hecho de tener que irse para protegerlo, pero volvería por él, y cuando lo hiciera nada se volvería a meter en su camino eso era seguro.

Despertaron, desayunaron y siguieron como si nada aunque Furi se moría de la vergüenza por lo sucedido, le había fascinado el despertar a un lado del pelirrojo. Salieron a dar un paseo antes de que pasara el chofer a recoger al pelirrojo para llevarlo de vuelta a Kioto. Estaban en una cancha de básquet muy cerca de la casa de Furihata constantemente iban ahi sobre todo cuando Akashi tenía algo que decirle.

- Kouki, ya investigaste que sucedió con la universidad a la que querías entrar?

- Me aceptaron, podre estudiar psicología

- Eso es excelente Kouki, sabía que lo lograrías

- Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar para el examen

- No fue nada sabes que cuentas conmigo

- De todas formas muchas gracias Aka… Sei-kun – dijo mirando a otro lado para evitar lo más posible que Akashi lo viera sonrojado aunque no resultara.

- Kouki tengo algo importante que decirte – dio un suspiro – me voy a estudiar al extranjero terminando la preparatoria.

Furihata se quedó en shock, Akashi se iría, pero bueno era de esperarse aunque eso no quería decir que no le doliera. Siguieron platicando un poco más hasta que llegaron por el pelirrojo.

Aunque su amistad siguió como siempre Furi no podía evitar pensar en que Akashi en algún momento ya no estaría y eso le destrozaba de a poco. Las semanas pasaban y con ellas los meses que marcarían la despedida. El ya no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarse, dijera lo que dijera nada detendría lo que estaba a punto de pasar solo se mentalizaba para ello.

Llego entonces la graduación y después de cada uno celebrar en la respectiva escuela, la generación de los Milagros se organizó para hacer su propia celebración en una de las propiedades de la familia Akashi.

Cada miembro de dicha generación se presentó con su respectiva pareja, Aomine con Sakurai, Kise con Kasamatsu, Murasakibara con Himuro, Midorima con Takao y (el miembro honorario) Kuroko con Kagami. Todos eran parejas exceptuando dos personajes, el anfitrión y Furihata que no entendía que hacía en esa fiesta, aunque ya no se sentía tan intimidado ante los demás miembro de la generación de los milagros si se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, después de todo ahí solo había parejas.

Entre alcohol, juegos, verdades, retos, mas alcohol, platicas vergonzosas y otro poco de alcohol el ambiente se empezó a calentar entre algunos, siendo los primeros en desaparecer para tomar la primera habitación disponible en esa casa.

Al Final solo quedaron Furihata y Akashi en medio del gran salón, Furihata cabeceaba, eran más de las 3 pero esos serían los últimos momentos que tendría con ese pelirrojo que le había robado el corazón y no quería desperdiciarlos durmiendo, quería verlo hasta que le fuera imposible. Temiendo dormirse si no se distraía haciendo algo comenzó una charla que había evitado durante varios meses.

- Listo para la universidad? – Le preguntó

- Claro, todo esta listo y mi vuelo sale por la tarde.

- Oh! Entonces mucha suerte, aunque no la necesites, yo sé que Akashi-san puede lograr cualquier cosa

- Que te dije acerca de llamarme por mi apellido.

- Lo siento, Sei-kun

- Hablando de hacer cualquier cosa, hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace ya bastante tiempo pero la oportunidad no se ha dado.

- Qué es? Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? – Pregunto Furihata, si había posibilidades de ayudar al pelirrojo él lo haría sin refutar nada.

- Bueno, acompáñame - Akashi le tomo de la mano, y lo guio por la casa hasta una de las habitaciones era bastante espaciosa, pero con muy pocos muebles lo que la hacía ver aún más grande, solo una cama para dos personas, una mesita de noche con una lámpara a un costado de la cama, había un librero del otro lado junto a una gran ventana, pero todo en colores opacos, mas que la habitación de una casa parecía la de un hotel.

Después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado Akashi se dirigió a la cama palmeando a un lado suyo para que Furihata se sentara, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

- Solo quiero una cosa, podrías por favor cerrar los ojos – Furihata se sorprendió por ello, Akashi estaba pidiendo algo por favor. No quiso ahondar más en las palabras del joven anfitrión y cerro sus ojos.

Akashi solo quería probar sus labios, aunque fuera por única vez, sentir su textura, memorizar su sabor de ser posible.

Furihata sintió una leve presión en sus labios, era suave, dulce, más de lo que jamás habría soñado que serían los labios de su amado Sei-kun porque si, este le estaba besando. El primer contacto fue de forma tan delicada que parecía que se tratara de otra persona y no del mismo Akashi que hace algo más de 2 años había amenazado a Kagami con unas tijeras. De a poco sus labios comenzaron a moverse, el beso que comenzó como algo delicado se volvía apasionado, demandante, se separaron para romper ese contacto efímero y al verse a los ojos lo supieron tenían que probar más del otro, y así lo hicieron volviéndose a unir, otro beso y otro más, cada beso más intenso que el anterior, sus labios encajaban en los contrarios como hechos uno para el otro, sus lenguas se juntaban, y danzaban a al compás de sus propios corazones agitados, exaltados por sentir el calor que el otro le podía brindar, abrazándose primero, pero en unos minutos eso ya no era suficiente, las manos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo contrario por sobre la ropa primero, deshaciéndose de cada prenda después, tras cada beso, roce o caricia un poco más de su control se iba perdiendo. Akashi dejaba que Furihata fuera a su ritmo, no quería asustarlo tomando control, además quería que el otro decidiera si continuar o detenerse quería que se hiciera como este sintiera, no quería doblegarlo como a los demás, aunque de todas formas parecía que su querido Kouki no quería que se detuviera por nada del mundo.

Una vez que la última prenda fue removida se miraron fijamente, cada uno esperando ver la duda en los ojos del otro para detenerse pero no era así, veían convicción, veían seguridad, veían amor más allá de los límites de la comprensión, esa mirada les daba mutua seguridad de que lo que hacían era correcto, no eran necesarias las palabras en ese momento, en ese simple instante solo existían ellos dos. Sus manos seguían brindando caricias al cuerpo del otro.

Akashi aun dudaba un poco si debía continuar, amaba a ese chico de verdad, saber que se separarían le había destrozado desde el primer momento en que se enteró, pero debía irse para protegerlos aunque no se iría sin demostrarle cuanto le amaba.

Kouki después de notar por primera vez duda en los ojos de Akashi, le beso primero para darle seguridad de que él estaba bien con lo que estaba pasando, poco después tomo sus dedos y los metio a su boca, para lamerlos tanto como le fuera posible. Esa sería su primera vez y el gustoso se la entregaría al pelirrojo, después de unos momentos de lamer los dedos del joven excapitán de Teiko soltó su mano dándole a entender que estaba listo. El emperador en ese momento le beso con fiereza para distraerlo mientras comenzaba a dilatarlo metiendo primero uno de sus dedo, Furi emitió un gemido que fue ahogado por la boca del pelirrojo que estaba de lo más concentrado besándolo hasta quitarle el aliento mientras colocaba otro dedo dentro de Furihata. Su mano libre se paseaba con descaro por cada rincón a su alcance del cuerpo del castaño mientras que este a su vez también lo acariciaba como tratando de memorizar cada musculo e incluso cada poro de su piel. Cuando un tercer dedo ingreso en su interior Furihata rompió el beso que le mantenía en silencio para soltar un gemino bastante audible esto excitaba a Akashi al extremo, llegado el momento retiro sus dedo, dio otra mirada Furi que estaba agitado y sonrojado debajo de su cuerpo.

– Kouki, estas seguro que quieres seguir? - este solo asintió para darle a entender que continuara, se acercó a su oído y le susurro un relájate, comenzó a besar la unión entre su cuello y la oreja mientras de a poco iba introduciéndose dentro de Furihata.

Para Akashi era la más gloriosa sensación existente, mientras que Furihata se sentía en el cielo, después de unos momentos de besos y caricias el castaño movió un poco sus caderas dando a entender que podían continuar.

Las embestidas comenzaron siendo suaves, certeras, lentas y tortuosas aunque al poco se convirtieron en veloces estocadas, cada una llevándolos a ambos a tocar el cielo. Una tras otro los llevaban más alto, más lejos, a un mundo de placer que no tenía forma de describirse. Los minutos pasaban ellos se besaban se acariciaban, jadeaban y sudaban, gemían el nombre contrario una y otra vez llevando al otro al éxtasis al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma, pronto el clímax los alcanzaría podían sentirlo, fue entonces cuando Akashi tomo el miembro de Furi y comenzó a masturbarlo. Furihata sentía que caería en un abismo de locura por el placer que le provocaba. Un par de minutos este liberaba toda su esencia en la mano del emperador mientras que este a su vez llenaba por completo su interior.

Akashi se dejó caer al lado de Furihata, mientras salía de su cuerpo con el mayor cuidado posible. Furihata dio un respingo al sentirse algo vacío y se acurruco junto al pelirrojo que había amado durante tanto tiempo ya. Mientras este le cubría para que descansara. Y así se dejó llevar por el sueño en brazos de su ser amado.

A la mañana siguiente despertó aun en brazos del pelirrojo, avergonzándose al extremo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El excapitán de Teiko solo le miro y le sonrió de ese modo que solo hacía para el, cosa que le tranquilizo.

Cuando salieron para tomar el desayuno ya todos estaban reunidos en el comedor. Furihata se sorprendió un poco ya que Akashi actuaba normal como si la noche anterior nunca hubiera sucedido, algo que le hizo sentir un poco triste pero comprendía que nadie debía saber lo que sucedió entre ellos, aunque el lo adjudicaba a motivos diferentes. Al menos, solo una vez pude estar con el – fue su pensamiento.

Todo había terminado, el no fue al a despedirlo al aeropuerto, solo lo haría sentrise mas miserable. Estaba en su cama conteniendo su tristeza, mientras rememoraba todo lo que hicieron, todo lo que sintió la noche anterior cuando su celular vibró avisándole que tenia un mensaje.

"No te desharás de mi tan fácil, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver Kouki. Gracias por hacerme sentir humano"

Con esas palabras dándole fuerza Furihata pudo seguir adelante, a fin de cuentas le volvería a ver algun dia.


End file.
